1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refrigerator/freezer cabinets, and more particularly to an improved thermal breaker and door handle for such cabinets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermal breakers are used in a refrigerator/freezer cabinet (hereinafter jointly "refrigerator cabinet") to insulate the cooled inside air of the refrigerator cabinet from the leakage of warm outside ambient air when the cabinet door is closed. While prior art thermal breakers have worked well, a need has developed for a more efficient thermal breaker, especially for restaurant refrigerator cabinets with stainless steel or aluminum interiors.
There is also a need for a thermal breaker which is not easily damaged by metal trays, pots and other objects placed in the refrigerator cabinet.
Refrigerator cabinet doors can be hinged from either side of the cabinet door opening so that they can swing open from the left or from the right side of the door opening. Hinge mounting holes on both sides of the cabinet opening are provided to relocate the hinges. But in previous designs to accommodate both door swing positions, the door handle had to be relocated, or be located in the center of the door and thus be too low for easy door opening.